ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER (Season Two)/Story for 20-24
Cureluy: Weellcoomee too thee sitttinngg rooomm, Omnii. A Deal with the Devil - Part One *Omni - Dream 1: Dancing Eric Cureluy *'MURDER' *Charles, Richard, and friends react to the reality that Rob is the Fiend *Cold Opening: Omni tackles Brandon and restrains him as the rest of the guests and characters arrive and realize what's happened. *Charles' friends and Richards discuss the Rob reveal. *Brandon is restrained in a room as the team discusses how to handle the situation. Omni decides to interogate him while Sub investigates the hidden floor and Omi's death. Vicki and Charles hide the Map and Key for safety. Charles expresses to Vicki that if Omi is now dead, there's only five people left in the hotel. Charles wonders if Vicki could be a member of The Five. *Omni interogates Brandon, who switches between Evil Brandon and Innocent Brandon after Omni repeats the word "special". Evil Brandon taunts Omni, explaining that he killed Scoot, Drillo, Lego, and Jack. Good Brandon expresses confusion, and horror that he killed Omi. Omni questions this. *Sub looks at the lower floor, but the costume is missing. He takes Omi's body to the morgue, removes the bullet from his corpse, and covers Omi with a blanket. He flashbacks to being assigned to the Island (refer to this from E19: "I was sent in here after receiving intelligence of Charles' location. Our organization still has some major questions that need answering. We discovered that there was a meeting here of guests, so we were able to find a way to get one of our men to come. When he was killed in an earlier mission, I was given the job.") *Omni continues interogatting Brandon. Omni realizes that he's conditioned to change personalities when that word is said to him. Brandon begins to suffer from a seizure as flashbacks of his past appear in his mind. *Commerical *Part 2: Planning to Capture Rob *Part 3: The Plan Against Rob + Rob's "death" *Part 4: Hinting at Brandon's past Rob kidnaps Diana at her home. (insert more scenes) Arthur, realizing that the WAI in incapable of finding Diana, realizes that there is only one person who can help him. He steals Richard's locket and goes to the burnt field. (insert more scenes) Arthur waits at the field with the locket, as a car pulls up on the road. Out comes Kross, who is bewildered by his presence. Kross: 'You are neither Richard or Charles. Nor are you Robert or Charles' ridicioulous girlfriend. Yet I do recall you were with Charles the day I met him. Who are you? 'Arthur: My name is Arthur Demple. Charles' girlfriend is my sister. nods, and begins walking closer towards him. Kross: 'You obviously knew that I was watching this field. I am curious though, how did you know about this place, and why are you here? 'Arthur: 'Charles told us about his father and you. How you two were intimate. is now walking around Arthur, circling him as he grows a smile. 'Kross: Really? Richard grew balls and told him? Interesting. Arthur: 'Charles told us about how Richard and you met in the field, how you fell in love here. I had a feeling you would know when anyone came to this place, so I decided to wait here. 'Kross: 'That still doesn't answer my first question. Why are you here? 'Arthur: 'Robert Gullahorn took my girlfriend. He took her after we found out that he's The Fiend. 'Kross: 'So he's been finally shown as the rat he truly is. Wonderful. So if your girlfriend... 'Arthur: Her name is Diana. Kross: 'Yes, if Diana has been kidnapped... why are you coming to me? 'Arthur: The Agency doesn't know what they're doing. They won't find her in time. Charles and Richard wouldn't want me to do this, but I don't have a choice. You're the only person I know who can stand up to that monster. Kross: 'Do you not consider me a monster? 'Arthur: I think you're a very.... very bad man, who has done awful things. But whatever you had with Richard didn't make you a monster. What you did after your relationship ended is what turned you into a monster. finishes walking around Arthur, facing the teenager, nodding. 'Kross: '''You want your girlfriend back. I want revenge for his machinations. I guess this makes us allies. extends his hand to Arthur, who shakes it. 'Kross: '''Now, please tell me you were smart enough to form a plan. A Deal With the Devil - Part Two *Part 1: Brandon is kidnapped *Part 2: Phase One *Part 3: Phases 2-3, the first Trial, birth of "Brandon Faust", and start of "Choices phase" *Part 4: Charles and Vicki in 1994 in Everything City, survivor's guilt, and Charles and Vicki's argument leading to break-up *Part 5: Brandon is 21, Dinner with the Church *Part 5: Setting Up for "War on Mystery Island" Trials on Fiend Mountain Part One: Attack on the Hotel During the Hotel Attack Part I (Fiend and Kross enter Hotel), evil Brandon attacks Vicki scene Part Two: Arthur and Diana w/ Kross Kross kidnaps Arthur, Diana, and their families. He explains that they have been privliged and that he's come to realize that pain makes people who they are, yet Arthur and Diana haven't suffered. He says that he's going to make them suffer, to send a message to Charles, to make him bring the disk piece. After a period of time, Kross realizes Diana is pregnant with Arthur's child, 2-months pregnant. Arthur is hurt that she hid this from him, but Kross threathens to kill the unborn child, Arthur says "So help me if you even dare... ", making Kross realize that Arthur is now acting paternally. He then gets ready to stab the unborn child and Diana, but a man warns that Charles is calling him. Part Three: Into the Mountain (Trials 1-4, Arriving on the Boat) Arrival at the Mountain/Entrance into the Mountain See http://prntscr.com/9ne7zv Trial #1: In the Name of the Island *They reach the door, and open it. They then have to go through a puzzle to spell the name of the island in spanish. They step on W, but it breaks through. Sub then recounts that before the island was claimed by Wikia, it was known as Mystery Island. This is the original name of the island. They step on the letters for Mystery Island, which in Spanish is Isla del Misterio so they step on that. *Element: Earth. *Member of the Five Who Solves It: Sub Trial #2: A Leap of Faith They reach a valley that is too big to jump. It says to take a leap of Faith. Omni recalls Speedy's warning about his lack of faith, and decides to take a risk. After a while, he takes a deep breath and takes a step. He lands on a solid ground, revealing for him to be on a tiny stretch of land reaching to the end of the valley. Its an illusion, it makes it look like he'll fall when it won't. The Five minus Brandon get over there. *Element: Air *Member of the Five Who Solves It: Omni Trial #3: The Sword of the Butler They reach a dead end. Inside, is a replica of the Town during the time of the Consquitors. There's also a sword with a special ruby in it. There's a staircase that leads to a small hole in the mountain. Its a whole to the sunlight outside. There's also a few mirrors. They move the mirrors so the light reflects off the mirrors, and into the ruby of the sword, put into the ground at a special slot. The light hits the ruby, which sends a beam at a point in the town. Its the Church. Ultra goes to the Church, and finds a latch. He pulls it up, and reveals a tunnel downwards.(Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_SGlGHF_XQ).*Music: http://youtu.be/YFmoVfi9ie4?t=2m *Element: Light *Member of the Five Who Solves It: Vicki Trial #4: The Doorway to Hell *They go down the tunnel to a red lava door. To open the door, they must unlock it with the Key. They open it, and the door is lit on fire, burning it. They save the key though. *Element: Fire *Member of the Five Who Solves It: Trial #5: Up is Down *They walk on a path to a ship in the middle of a lake inside the mountain. Looking around, they don't see anything of value except a switch. Once they flip it, the path is After its done, Looking around, they can't find anything. Charles looks at the map, and finds the UP IS DOWN part. He and the five flip the ship, and they find a tunnel. They swim down, as it makes a U turn. They get out of the tunnel, and continue onwards. *Element: Water *Member of the Five Who Solves It: Charles Part Four: Richard and Charles v Kross, Richard dies, amnesia Part Five: Up is Down and The Arrival at the Gate *The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part One *The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part Two *The Wolf in the Hen House *A Deal With the Devil - Part One *A Deal With the Devil - Part Two *War on Mystery Island *Battle for Mystery Island Closure *Brandon Grundare vs Brandon Faust and Death Episode List *Episode 208 - The Father, The Son, and the Suicide *Episode 209 - Coming Together **Omi is believed to be the Betrayer, Brandon is believed to be the Founder, Sub and Omni are confrimed as the King and Hero, Charles is the Butler *Episode 210 - TBA: The Wikia Agency of Investigation joins forces with the Butler Family and Charles' friends to take down The Fiend of Wikia Island, while Kross continues his vendetta. In 2014, the Five deal with the fallout of Omi's death, leading to new relevations regarding Omi's killer and his mysterious past of kidnapping and torture. Meanwhile, Vicki realizes her importance in the mystery of the island, and as the Game prepares to enter it's final stage, Charles will make a dangerous decision. * *The guests deal with the fallout of Brandon killing Omi, as the true identity of each member of The Five is revealed, and the origin story of Brandon is told, including his kidnapping and torture. In the past, Charles and his friends work to take down Officer Rob aka The Fiend, and Kross plans for the end. **Dinner Scene (OUTDATED): The Five discuss the Map and the Key. Sub suggests destroying, which Omni says they can't, its too valueable. Charles mentions that Jack wanted to go to the Mountain. Brandon suggests they do that on the Night of the Dead, reach the "Gate". and destroy the Fiend. Ultra agrees, and agrees to keep the Map and Key safe. Sub asks what if the Killer gets his hands on it. Brandon says that there's only the Five now, they all have to be alive to reach the Gate. There won't be any more killings. Charles then warns them that they are facing an evil so strong, its ruined his father's life, his life, and theirs. Its caused so much pain on the island. They are facing a demon that has manipulated all of them. Vicki agrees, and tells the guests the truth about her. Sub also explains that he is really an agent assigned by the International Wikian Police Force. He reveals he knew that Charles was here, and that there would be trouble here. However, he had no idea. This forms a rift between everyone, as they go their seperate ways, Charles says outloud to Vicki he suspects Kross is the true mastermind. **With Omi's death, Vicki is revealed to be the Founder. *Episode 211 - War on Mystery Island *Episode 212 - Deaths *8 - Ultra: *9 - Jack *10 - Omi The Five *Charles *Omni - The Hero *Sub - The King *Brandon - The Betrayer (actually believed to be the Founder) *Vicki - The Founder